


Taking

by hyliank8



Series: Sanster Experiment AU Collection [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Begging, Evil W. D. Gaster, Gaster is an irredeemable piece of shit, Helplessness, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Pining, Power Imbalance, Powerlessness, Sadism, Sans is Gaster's creation, Sanster Experiment AU, Size Difference, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Pining, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros, experiment au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyliank8/pseuds/hyliank8
Summary: Subject S-01 never has a say in what happens to him.  He tries to bear his creator's abuse silently, but sometimes he can't help but beg.(Sanster Experiment AU)
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Sans
Series: Sanster Experiment AU Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905070
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	Taking

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! more pain for poor sans, the usual. short this time buuut i had 2 post somethin bc it's been Far Too Long since i've published any noncon sanster tbh. enjoy ;D

“nngh— please get— get off of me,” S-01 whimpers, his fingers curling uselessly into the thin sheets on either side of him. “it h-h-hurts, pl-please—”

Gaster gives a breathy chuckle, but his harsh movement doesn’t falter. “And why would I do that when you’re making me feel so _good_ , S-01?” He shifts his weight further down, pressing their bodies closer together as if to emphasize the intimacy he’s forcing onto his experiment. It forces S-01’s thin, frail bones to support more of his comparatively massive body, and the small skeleton winces beneath him as his ribcage creaks in protest.

“i d-don’t kn— i’m s-s-sorry,” S-01 gasps, barely able to speak. “i w-want... i w-want to make you happy, i’m s-sorry, _please_ —y-you’re c-crushing me.” He breaks off with a dry sob as his soul throbs in his ribcage, as though in response to the admittance of his suffering. He _knows_ he can’t escape, he knows that there’s nowhere to run, and that fact would make it hard to breathe even without Gaster’s huge body pressing him down and caging him against the cot, even without the aura of Gaster’s powerful, oppressive magic surrounding him. “doctor gaster, you’re _crushing_ m-me, i c-can’t—“ He doesn’t finish his sentence, his breath stolen by the next sharp thrust of his creator’s hips.

“As if that matters to me—you’re not a _real_ monster, S-01,” Gaster mocks. “You’re my _toy_. Your purpose is to entertain me. And I’m going to play with you as much as I like until I’m satisfied.” 

He lowers his head then, murmuring his next words against his experiment’s skull. 

“Do you understand? You can struggle, and beg, and _cry_ all you want, but it’s not going to do anything for you. I’m going to use you—over and over again, until you’re all fucked out and I’ve decided I’m done with you.”

S-01’s soul clenches, his tormented magic roiling anxiously through his bones. Of course he wants to make Gaster happy, of _course_ he does—Gaster’s the only monster he’s ever known, the only monster who’s ever mattered to him, and S-01’s soul shines every time Gaster praises him—but why... why does Gaster love hurting him so much? He tries to be good, he really does—he puts forth his best effort on every test and every experiment he has to participate in, he always tries to keep out of the doctor’s way, he always does his best to do exactly as he’s told...

_just care about me, please... please... _

But that... doesn’t matter, does it? Gaster is right. Gaster is _always_ right. He’s not a real person; his feelings don’t matter.

S-01 wishes more than anything that it wasn’t true. He wants to be a real monster. He wants to be a real monster so, so badly. Maybe if he was, Gaster wouldn’t want to hurt him like this all the time. Maybe then Gaster would care about him.

“pl-please,” S-01 begs. “i— i j-just— i don’t understand what i did wrong. i just wanna b-be good for y-you, i’ll do _anything_ else, pl- _please_ stop hurting me!”

“Mm, you want to be good?” S-01 feels the flare of Gaster’s magic casting as his creator conjures two of his extra hands, and he yelps as the magic constructs hike up his hospital gown and hook their fingers into the intimate spaces between his ribs. The hands clench into fists, and S-01’s soul shudders with fear as his fragile bones strain under the dangerously tight grip. 

Gaster doesn’t hurt him further as S-01 expects; he only holds him there for a long moment, the ache blooming in S-01’s ribs a reminder of the doctor’s strength. It’s a warning. 

A threat.

S-01 feels the unspoken command in his soul and slowly, fearfully raises his eyelights to meet his creator’s gaze. Gaster’s pitch-black eyes are devoid of mercy, burning into him like a searing brand as the larger monster’s voice dips into a dominant growl.

“Then shut up and _take_ it.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! i hope u enjoyed yet another entry in this series ;D
> 
> i feel like i should continue to advertise the fact that i write a lotta sanster, so if you like sanster of any kind (or honestly if u like sans suffering/general Angst) u might enjoy some of my other works ;p 
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](https://hyliantimelordin221b.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/K8Maybe) if u want! :))
> 
> comments make me so happy,, if u leave one i lov u


End file.
